Fixing a Broken Heart
by Team Daisuke Motomiya
Summary: After being cheated on by Jacob Black, Bella leaves Forks to go to the Makah reservation where her cousin Leo lives. While in the Makah reservation will Bella allow her cousin's friend Blake fix her broken heart before meeting her ex's wolf pack or will there be chaos?
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan had just seen her boyfriend of 5 years and her high school best friend in bed naked asleep. Ashamed of her boyfriend's infidelity she got in her car and drove to her father's house in a zombie like state. Sitting in shock remember seeing her friend that was lying in bed next to her boyfriend, Bella let a sob come from out of her mouth and felt tears come down her face. Her shoulders shook as she cried, while leaning on the horn and jumping up in fright at the loud sound, making her father Charlie Swan run outside to her car saying," Bells."

Yanking his daughter's car door open Charlie Swan scooped his daughter up and carried her inside the house trying to figure out what had made her upset. She hiccupped saying," J-J—Jacob c-c-cheated o-o-on m-m-me d-d-daddy." Her father gasped in surprise and said," Oh Bells I am so sorry baby girl." The father let his daughter cry until she fell asleep from crying. Getting up and carrying his teen daughter up to her room Charlie was going to be making some calls as soon to find out what did his daughter do to deserve to get cheated on. Tucking his daughter in bed he slowly walked out the room and closed the door and walked downstairs to his study and called his best friend.

William Billy Black heard his house phone ring so he answered saying," Black residence, oh hey Charlie how are y- Jake did what?!" As soon as Billy heard that his own son cheated on Bella he was pissed off, and told Charlie he would be calling Charlie back soon after he had a talk with his son. Billy heard laughter and saw his son with friends and said," Jacob Black, can I have a word with you son?" The male teen walked inside and heard his father say," You cheated on Bella with her high school friend of all people, Jacob have I not taught you better than that?" The teen rolled his eyes and said," Dad, I got tired of waiting to have sex with Bella, so her friend offered so I jumped for it." From looking at his son Billy said," Jacob I have never been disappointed in my life, but looking at you right now makes me disappointed because you cheated on Bella who was nothing but such a sweet, and caring girl who loved you for being yourself."

After Billy had his talk with Jacob, he called Charlie apologizing for his son's stupidity. Charlie bid Billy goodbye and hung up and heard Bella get up.


	2. I don't want to be the same anymore

Sitting up in bed looking around Bella yelled," Daddy help me, I don't want to be sad anymore, I am so hungry can I have a bacon cheese burger with chili cheese fries and a root beer float?" Charlie responded back with a smile saying," You got it kiddo, and I am glad you are getting back to your old self sweetie." Her father waited for her to come down the stairs so they could go and eat at the restaurant for dinner. Once she was ready to go the teen said," Okay daddy, I am ready to go eat dinner." For the first time that night Charlie smiled and said," That's the first time in a while you called me daddy."

They were at the restaurant within 10 minutes and they ordered what they wanted to eat. Charlie looked over at his daughter and said," So what do you plan on doing once you graduate from high school?" Bella said," Well I wanted to enroll in WA community college, out here so I don't leave you dad." Her father said," Well guess what sweetie?" The teen said," What?" Charlie said," You have been accepted to go to the University in Samoa." Bella smiled and said," Really dad, I have been accepted?" Charlie pulled out the letter and showed her making Bella smile and hug her dad saying," Well it's settled then dad, I am going to the University of Samoa."


	3. Chapter 3: surprises

After dinner Charlie said," I know you usually don't like presents Bells, but I got you something sweetie." Bella looked at her father and said," Okay dad." Charlie said," Come on, it's back in the house and outside." They went home and Charlie told her to close her eyes until they reached the house. Finally Charlie reached home and led Bella out the car and said," Okay open your eyes now sweetie." The teen opened her eyes and saw a nice new car in the driveway. She said," Nice car dad, whose car is it?"

Her dad chuckled and said," It's yours Bells." Bella said," Really dad, its mines now?" Nodding his head yes he looked at his daughter and felt her rush in his arms hugging him saying," Thank you daddy." Charlie said," You are welcome, besides you deserve it since you made all good grades and you always take care of me." Bella said," So what kind of car is it dad?" He said," It's the 2016 new Mercedes which is a two seater which is in the color ice blue." The girl thanked her father and said," Thank you daddy."

It was 2 weeks before prom and Bella decided she was going to go to prom. She went to a boutique and found a one of a kind sexy dress. The cashier said," Whoa that dress is sexy." Bella said," I would like to try it on please?" The cashier said," Yes you may miss, please come this way." Bella went and tried on the dress and asked for an opinion on the dress and the lady said," Darling I think you should get the dress to make your ex-boyfriend and ex friend jealous." Bella said," I don't know how I should get my hair done." The lady suggested that Bella get her hair braided into intricate braids with curls but put up in a updo.


	4. Chapter 4: bella's hair for prom

pin/339458890636103336/


End file.
